Анатомия и гистология легких
АНАТОМИЯ И ГИСТОЛОГИЯ ЛЕГКИХ Анатомия, топографическая анатомия легких и структура их отдельных элементов изучены достаточно подробно и представлены в учебниках, руководствах и атласах по анатомии человека. В главе будут рассмотрены анатомия и гистология воздухопроводящих путей (трахея, бронхи, альвеолярные ходы), респираторной части легких (альвеолярные ходы, мешочки, альвеолы, аэрогематический барьер), сосудов легких, нервной и лимфатической системы легких, плевры и диафрагмы. Воздухоносные пути - это структуры между окружающей средой и терминальной респираторной единицей (ТРЕ). ТРЕ является структурнофункциональным образованием, которое включает в себя 100 альвеолярных ходов и около 2000 альвеол, расположенных дистальнее респираторных бронхиол первого порядка. В легких насчитывается всего 150 000 ТРЕ. Эту структурнофункциональную единицу клинические физиологи, анатомы и патологоанатомы традиционно выделяют как основную структурную единицу - ацинус 1. ТРАХЕЯ Трахея является продолжением гортани, представляет собой полую эластическую трубку, которая начинается от перстневидного хряща и заканчивается бифуркацией на уровне IV грудного позвонка, разделяясь на два главных бронха под углом 65 - 950;. Длина трахеи у взрослого человека колеблется от 90 до 150 мм, диаметр от 15 до 16 мм. Остов трахеи состоит из 16 - 20 хрящевых неполных колец, обращенных к пищеводу и соединенных между собой кольцевидными связками 2. Задняя стенка ее представлена мембранозной частью, состоящей из коллагеновых, эластических и гладкомышечных волокон. Такое строение трахеи позволяет ей при разных условиях менять свою конфигурацию, а следовательно, и воздушный поток. Минимальный размер трахеи соответствует фазе выдоха, максимальный - фазе вдоха. При кашлевом толчке просвет трахеи уменьшается в 3 - 10 раз в зависимости от возраста человека (чем моложе, тем больше сужается просвет). Во время вдоха бифуркация трахеи смещается вниз и на 2 - 3 см кпереди. БРОНХИАЛЬНОЕ ДЕРЕВО Бронхиальное дерево состоит из двух главных бронхов (правого и левого) и 23 - 26 генераций ветвлений, включая бронхиолы и альвеолярные ходы (рис. 1-1). Общее число ветвлений равно 223, т.е. около 8x106 3. Правый главный бронх отходит под углом 15 - 400, длина его 28 - 32 мм, диаметр 12 - 22 мм. Левый отходит под углом 50 - 700, длина составляет 40 - 50 мм, а диаметр - 8 - 16 мм 4. Таким образом, правый главный бронх короче, шире и имеет более вертикальное направление, чем левый. Главные бронхи делятся, как правило, дихотомически на долевые, сегментарные, субсегментарные и на бронхи более мелких генераций, вплоть до терминальных и респираторных бронхиол. В стенках респираторных бронхиол I, II и III порядка уже появляются альвеолы. Респираторные бронхиолы и их альвеолы одновременно выполняют воздухопроводящую и газообменную функцию. На протяжении субсегментарных бронхов может насчитываться до 5 делений, в малых (мышечных) бронхах - до 15 делений. По мере ветвления бронхов закономерно уменьшается и их диаметр. Размерные взаимоотношения предыдущей и последующей генераций бронхов оптимальны для того, чтобы обеспечить должный поток воздуха с минимальными затратами энергии на этот процесс 5. Файл:01-01.png Рис. 1-1. Строение дыхательных путей (по Э.Р. Вейбелю, 1970 3). Бронхи с 4-й по 13-ю генерацию имеют диаметр до 2 мм; общее число таких бронхов около 400. Наибольшее число бронхов диаметром 2 мм наблюдается с 7й по 9ю генерацию 3. В терминальных бронхиолах диаметр колеблется от 0,5 до 0,6 мм, диаметр респираторных бронхиол (17 - 19я генерации) и альвеолярных ходов от 0,2 до 0,6 мм. Длина воздухоносных путей от гортани до ацинусов составляет 23 - 38 см, протяженность от 9й генерации бронхов до респираторных бронхиол около 5 см. В воздухоносных путях выделяют около 50 типов клеток, 12 из которых относятся к эпителиальным 6. По мере уменьшения калибра бронхов и бронхиол хрящевая пластинка в них сначала уменьшается в размерах, а в терминальных бронхиолах исчезает. Для того чтобы бронхиолы не спадались при вдохе, они располагаются внутри легочной паренхимы, которая за счет эластической тяги расправляется при вдохе и расширяет бронхи. Кроме того, в хрящевых бронхах мышечная оболочка не столь мощная, как в бронхиолах, в стенке мало сосудов, и каждый бронх имеет адвентицию. В стенках мелких бронхов много сосудов и отсутствует адвентиция 7. Эпителиальная выстилка трахеи и бронхов образована многорядным реснитчатым эпителием с бокаловидными, промежуточными и базальными клетками. Указывается также на наличие нейроэндокринных клеток. На уровне сегментарных бронхов толщина эпителия составляет от 37 до 47 мкм. Собственная пластинка слизистой оболочки трахеи и бронхов уплотнена и образует отчетливую базальную мембрану, толщина которой колеблется от 3,7 до 10,6 мкм. Ткань, расположенная глубже, называется подслизистой основой. В нее погружены секреторные отделы многочисленных белково-слизистых желез, расположенные в треугольнике между двумя хрящами 8. Белковослизистые железы являются дериватом секреторных клеток слизистой оболочки воздухоносных путей и функционально взаимосвязаны с ней. Железы имеют альвеолярно-трубчатую структуру и состоят из ацинусов, содержат серозные и слизистые клетки, расположенные на базальной мембране. Серозные клетки имеют призматическую форму, эллипсоидное ядро и пиронинофильную цитоплазму. Белковослизистые железы выделяют смешанный белково-мукополисахаридный секрет, в котором преобладают муцины. Секреция осуществляется по мерокриновому и апокриновому типам. Выводные протоки желез выстланы мерцательным кубическим однослойным эпителием, расположенным на базальной мембране; в стенке протоков содержится сеть эластических волокон. По периферии подслизистых желез расположены соединительная ткань, подразделяющая их на дольки, а также скопления лимфоидных клеток (особенно в области протоков), единичные макрофаги, тучные клетки, плазмоциты. Между эпителиальными клетками и базальной мембраной располагаются миоэпителиальные клетки, сокращение которых способствует выведению секрета из концевых отделов желез, протоки которых открываются на внутренней поверхности трахеи и бронхов 9. Структурная организация всех слоев стенки воздухоносных путей обеспечивает три основные функции: барьернозащитную с обеспечением мукоцилиарного клиренса, контроль за калибром бронхов и бронхиол, механическую стабильность воздухоносных путей. Эпителиальная выстилка воздухоносных путей здорового человека включает следующие разновидности клеток: реснитчатые (РК), секреторные (бокаловидные) (СК), переходные, или промежуточные (ПК), базальные (БК), нейроэндо-кринные (НЭК) (рис. 1-2) 10. При изучении поверхности эпителиального пласта воздухоносных путей человека и экспериментальных животных был выявлен ряд закономерностей 12: * во-первых, все клетки эпителиальной выстилки воздухоносных путей имеют на своей апикальной поверхности микроворсинки - небольшие выросты цитоплазмы. Наличие этих структур способствует увеличению поверхности эпителиального пласта, соприкасающегося с жидким надэпителиальным секреторным покрытием, и указывает на возможность всасывания путем эндоцитоза жидкой части секрета из просвета бронхов; * во-вторых, межклеточные контакты плотные и представлены в виде валикообразных структур или черепицеобразных наложений, что обеспечивает непрерывность эпителиальной выстилки и позволяет ей выполнять барьернозащитную функцию; * в-третьих, распределение, а следовательно, и соотношение реснитчатых и секреторных клеток в разных областях эпителиальной выстилки структур одного и того же калибра неодинаковое в продольном направлении и по периметру бронхов или бронхиол. Так, в бесхрящевой части трахеи и по всему периметру слизистой оболочки бесхрящевых бронхов отчетливо выражена ее складчатость в результате сокращения гладкой мускулатуры в этой зоне. В эпителиальном пласте таких зон преобладают реснитчатые клетки, на долю которых приходится до 70 - 80%, а иногда и все 100%. В тех местах, где по периметру трахеи и бронхов содержатся хрящевые полукольца или пластинки, поверхность эпителиальной выстилки ровная, без складок. В эпителии бронхов были выявлены зоны с разным соотношением реснитчатых и секреторных клеток: 1) с преобладанием реснитчатых клеток (до 80%), чаще соотношение СК:РК составляет 1:4 или 1:7; 2) с почти равным соотношением реснитчатых и секреторных клеток; 3) с преобладанием секреторных и микроворсинчатых клеток; 4) с полным или почти полным отсутствием реснитчатых клеток, которые можно назвать «безреснитчатыми».В эпителиальной выстилке трахеи и бронхов располагаются антигенпредставляющие дендритные клетки и межэпителиальные лимфоциты. На поверхности эпителиальной выстилки воздухоносных путей в норме встречаются единичные макрофаги, лимфоциты, полиморфноядерные лейкоциты, капельки, комочки, дисковидные и войлокообразные структуры секрета. Файл:01-02.png Рис. 1-2. Клеточный состав эпителиальной выстилки слизистой оболочки бронха. I - надклеточное жидкое покрытие, II - многорядный мерцательный эпителий, III - базальная мебрана, IV - собственная пластинка слизистой оболочки, V - мышечная пластинка слизистой оболочки, РК - реснитчатая клетка, СК - секреторная (бокаловидная) клетка, БК - базальная клетка, ПК - переходная клетка, НЭК - нейроэндокринная клетка, ДК - дендритная клетка, НО - нервное окончание, КК - кровеносный капилляр, ТК - тучная клетка, ГМ - гладкомышечная клетка, м - макрофаг, л - лимфоцит, п - перицит, ф - фибробласт (по Л.К. Романовой, 2000 5). РЕСНИТЧАТЫЕ ЭПИТЕЛИОЦИТЫ Две трети тела реснитчатого эпителия (РЭ) имеют цилиндрическую форму. По направлению к базальной области тело клетки сужается, при этом образуется цитоплазматический вырост в виде корешка, который достигает базальной мембраны. Наиболее характерным признаком дифференцировки РЭ воздухоносных путей являются реснички, совокупность которых образует «реснитчатую» кайму, которая выглядит как полоска с вертикальной исчерченностью, расположенная в апикальной части эпителиоцитов. Каждая дифференцированная реснитчатая клетка имеет на своей апикальной поверхности до 150 - 200 ресничек, у которых одинаковая (около 5 - 7 мкм) длина; их диаметр равен 0,2 - 0,3 мкм. На поперечных срезах ресничек видны четко организованные комплексы микротрубочек (одна центральная пара и 9 периферических) - таким образом, реснички содержат контрактильные структуры, обеспечивающие их сокращение и расслабление. Для ресничек характерны колебательные движения, образующие на поверхности РЭ однонаправленные «бегущие волны». В 1 мин совершается до 250 колебаний каждой реснички. Источником энергии для движения ресничек служит аденозинтрифосфорная кислота (АТФ). Цикл работы ресничек состоит из трех фаз: состояние покоя (35% времени цикла), подготовка к удару (50%) и активный удар вперед (15%), при котором ресничка полностью выпрямляется, преодолевая сопротивление жидкости надэпителиального слоя. В период покоя ресничка возвращается в исходное положение, изгибаясь при этом так, чтобы уменьшить сопротивление жидкости. Циклы движения соседних ресничек несколько сдвинуты во времени, что приводит к появлению «волнообразной картины» на поверхности слизистой оболочки воздухоносных путей. Помимо ресничек, на апикальной поверхности РЭ имеются микроворсинки - выросты апикальной плазмолеммы. Каждая из них имеет в поперечнике 0,1 - 0,5 мкм, а в длину достигает 0,5 - 2 мкм. Высота микроворсинок и их число на клетку варьируют и в какой-то мере определяются фазой цилиогенеза. Микроворсинки увеличивают площадь поверхности клеток и принимают участие в обмене веществ между клеткой и внешней средой. Вся апикальная плазмолемма, включая микроворсинки и реснички, покрыта гликокаликсом, который состоит из разветвленных цепей гликопротеидов, встроенных в плазмолемму клеток. Секреторная функция реснитчатых эпителиоцитов выражается в отпочковывании от микроворсинок мелких везикул, выходящих затем в просвет бронхов и сохраняющих на своей поверхности весь набор гидролитических ферментов (щелочная фосфатаза, сахароза, мальтоза). В составе везикул отпочковывается и определенный участок цитозоля, содержащий цитоплазматические ферменты и акцепторные белки. После разрушения везикул эти вещества попадают в водорастворимый слой надэпителиального покрытия слизистой оболочки воздухоносных путей. Таким образом, РЭ служит источником ферментов и жидкого компонента надклеточного слоя. Поддержание постоянства объема клеток и протяженности плазмолеммы осуществляется, очевидно, благодаря действию универсального механизма - эндоцитоза и внутриклеточной сборки новых мембран. Реснитчатые клетки находятся в стадии конечной дифференцировки и не способны к делению митозом 11. СЕКРЕТОРНЫЕ (БОКАЛОВИДНЫЕ) КЛЕТКИ СК имеют удлиненную форму, принимающую во время накопления секрета вид бокала, основание которого расположено на базальной мембране и интимно с ней связано. Плазматическая мембрана СК тесно соприкасается с плазмолеммой реснитчатых или себе подобных клеток. Секреторным циклом называются последовательные, закономерно повторяющиеся изменения железистых клеток, связанные с синтезом, созреванием, транспортом и выведением секрета, а также с восстановлением клетки (в случае утраты в ходе секреции ее структурных компонентов). Фазы секреторного цикла, характеризующие состояние всей клетки в целом, не сменяют друг друга, а в значительной мере накладываются друг на друга, что особенно выражено при мерокриновой секреции. Выделяют три фазы секреторного цикла СК - покоя, пресекреторную и секреции 13. Секреция слизи СК в норме протекает, как правило, по мерокриновому, реже - по апокриновому типу. Характерным для этих клеток является наличие в цитоплазме округлых секреторных вакуолей, или гранул, диаметром от 0,5 до 1 мкм, ограниченных элементарной биологической мембраной и заполненных светлым мелкогранулярным содержимым. В расположенных рядом клетках может определяться неодинаковое число секреторных гранул, что отражает различные фазы секреторного цикла. На начальном этапе накопления секрета гранулы мелкие и округлые. В дальнейшем они увеличиваются в размерах и сливаются между собой, занимая всю надъядерную апикальную часть цитоплазмы 5. СК продуцируют и секретируют в норме муцины с большим содержанием сиаловой кислоты. Нейтральные муцины и муцины с высоким содержанием сульфата свойственны бронхиальному секрету при патологических процессах в бронхах. Слизь, секретируемая СК, входит в состав гелеобразного слоя надэпителиального защитного покрытия. Источником СК являются БК, которые, делясь митозом, пополняют популяцию переходных клеток, дифференцирующихся затем в секреторные клетки. СК в редких случаях способны к пролиферации путем митотического деления, особенно в условиях патологии. БАЗАЛЬНЫЕ КЛЕТКИ БК - наиболее ранний продукт клеточной дифференцировки примитивных фетальных клеток, выстилающих бронхиальные ветвления. В эпителиальной выстилке бронхиол БК отсутствуют. Их объемная плотность на уровне сегментарных бронхов взрослого человека без признаков легочной патологии составляет около 21 об.% 8. Они не достигают просвета бронхов, имеют полигональную или призматическую форму, округлое или овальное, сравнительно крупное ядро, окруженное узким ободком цитоплазмы, имеющей небольшие выросты. БК благодаря своей способности к пролиферации служат своеобразным резервом для пополнения других клеточных популяций эпителиальной выстилки воздухоносных путей 5. Согласно существующей концепции, БК являются предшественниками промежуточных, или переходных, клеток, которые могут дифференцироваться в реснитчатые. ПРОМЕЖУТОЧНЫЕ (ИЛИ ПЕРЕХОДНЫЕ) КЛЕТКИ Эти клетки расположены среди реснитчатых и бокаловидных клеток. Структура их бывает сходной со структурой как бокаловидных, так и реснитчатых клеток; в цитоплазме иногда встречаются единичные секреторные гранулы. НЕЙРОЭНДОКРИННЫЕ КЛЕТКИ В составе эпителиальной выстилки воздухоносных путей и в паренхиме легких человека, а также различных животных имеются клетки, которые называются НЭК. Они располагаются в трахеобронхиальной выстилке вплоть до альвеолярных ходов, чаще в зонах бифуркации бронхов поодиночке или в виде небольших групп клеток - нейроэпителиальных телец, контактирующих в бронхиолах с секреторными клетками Клара. НЭК относятся к APUD-системе (amine precursor uptake and decarboxylation) 5. Существует предположение, что клетки APUDсистемы во время эмбриогенеза мигрируют из нервного гребня в зачатки различных органов, в том числе и в зачаток легких. Согласно другой точке зрения, нейроэндокринные клетки имеют эндодермальное происхождение 14. Ультраструктурно в цитоплазме нейроэндокринных клеток обнаруживают электронно-плотные везикулы, которые содержат серотонин, допамин, бомбезин, кальцитонин, энкефалин. Нервные окончания прилежат к эпителиальным и нейроэндокринным клеткам, где обнаруживаются вазоинтестинальный пептид (VIP) и субстанция Р 16. Функциональная специализация почти всех клеточных популяций эпителиальной выстилки воздухоносных путей происходит в ранних сроках пренатального развития. Во взрослом организме благодаря процессам физиологической регенерации и клеточному обновлению поддерживается стабильное соотношение различных клеток в эпителиальной выстилке воздухоносных путей, что способствует непрерывному осуществлению эффективного мукоцилиарного клиренса. ЛЕГКИЕ Объем легких прижизненно колеблется от 2,5 до 6 л, масса 900 - 1000 г, в состав которой входит 40 - 50% крови. Посмертная масса легких у женщин составляет 750 г, у мужчин 850 г 18. Легкие - асимметричный парный орган (рис. 1-3). Они располагаются в плевральной полости, имеющей дорсальную, латеральную, вентральную, медиастинальную и нижнюю (диафрагмальную) поверхности 19. Область, через которую в каждое легкое входят главный бронх, легочные артерии и вены, бронхиальные артерии и вены, лимфатические сосуды и нервы, называется воротами легких. Корень легкого - это совокупность анатомических элементов, входящих в легкое на уровне ворот. В правом легком бронх находится выше легочной артерии, а она, в свою очередь, выше вены. В левом - легочная артерия выше бронха, а бронх, в свою очередь, выше вены. Макроскопически легкие имеют 5 долей (3 доли правого и 2 доли левого легкого). Кроме того, на современном этапе принято выделять сегменты легких. Всего сегментов двадцать (по десять в каждом легком), и они отделены друг от друга соединительнотканными прослойками (рис. 1-4). В левом легком между передней и нижней частями нижней доли располагается язычковый сегмент. Файл:01-03.png Рис. 1-3. Легкие человека в норме. А - латеральная поверхность правого легкого, Б - медиальная поверхность (корень) правого легкого, В - латеральная поверхность левого легкого, Г - медиальная поверхность (корень) левого легкого. На рис. Б и Г обозначены бронх (B), легочная артерия (A), легочная вена (V), легочная связка (L) (по С. Kuhn III, 1995 62). Файл:01-04.png Рис. 1-4. Бронхолегочные сегменты (по C. Kuhn III, 1995 62). В легких выделяют паренхиматозный интерстиций (альвеолярные стенки) и экстраальвеолярную соединительную ткань (перибронхиолярная ткань, внутридольковые перегородки и висцеральная плевра). Соединительнотканные фибриллы (коллаген, эластин и ретикулум) образуют трехмерные корзинчатые структуры вокруг воздухопроводящих путей и дистальных воздушных пространств. Выделяют различные интерстициальные клетки (контрактильные и неконтрактильные), тучные, плазматические клетки и, иногда, Влимфоциты. В состав интерстиция входят гликозаминогликаны с полисахаридными молекулами и гелеподобными структурами (табл. 11) 20. Таблица 1-1. Компоненты нормального легкого человека Морфофункциональной единицей респираторного отдела легких, по мнению патологоанатомов, служит ацинус 25, который начинается от конца терминальной бронхиолы и включает в себя респираторные бронхиолы I, II и III порядков, альвеолярные ходы, мешочки и альвеолы (рис. 15). От респираторной бронхиолы III порядка отходит от 2 до 4 альвеолярных ходов, переходящих в 3 - 6 альвеолярных мешочков, состоящих из 4 - 8 альвеол. Респираторные бронхиолы и альвеолярные ходы в нижних долях длиннее, особенно в субплевральных зонах. В состав каждого ацинуса входит 10 - 12 ТРЕ 26. Первые альвеолы появляются уже в респираторных бронхиолах I порядка. Эпителиальная выстилка бронхиол переходит непосредственно в эпителиальную выстилку альвеолярных ходов. Стенки альвеолярных ходов состоят из «входных ворот», или преддверий, альвеол, которые на гистологических срезах представлены замыкательными пластинками с эластическими волокнами. Каждый ацинус включает до 2000 альвеол. Объем респираторной зоны легких взрослого человека составляет около 3000 мл. Границы ацинусов на гистологических срезах трудноопределимы изза плотного прилегания альвеол. Общее число альвеол в легких - от 100 до 358 млн альвеол 27; общая площадь альвеолярной поверхности, в зависимости от объема легких, составляет 70 - 80 м2 3. Альвеолы на гистологических срезах однородны по форме, имеют вид гексагональных многогранников, средний диаметр альвеол составляет 260 - 290 мкм 3. Альвеолы разделены между собой межальвеолярными перегородками, которые одновременно являются стенками альвеол (рис. 1-6). Компонентами альвеолярной стенки являются надклеточный жидкий слой сурфактантного альвеолярного комплекса, альвеолярный эпителий и его базальная мембрана, однорядная сеть кровеносных капилляров, септальная строма (интерстиций), содержащая коллагеновые и эластические волокна, фибробласты, фиброциты, мигрирующие клетки крови и клетки лимфоидного ряда, тучные клетки, макрофаги, антигенпредставляющие клетки (дендритические клетки и клетки Лангерганса) 5. На долю альвеолоцитов I типа приходится 8% всех клеточных элементов, альвеолоцитов II типа - около 16%, интерстициальных клеток - 36%, эндотелия кровеносных капилляров - 30%, альвеолярных макрофагов - 10% 28. Файл:01-05.png Рис. 1-5. Гистологический срез компонентов ацинуса. А - ветвь легочной артерии, В - ветвь легочной вены, ТБ - терминальная бронхиола, РБ - респираторные бронхиолы трех порядков, АХ - альвеолярный ход, АМ - альвеолярный мешочек (по C. Kuhn III, 1995 62). Файл:01-06.png Рис. 1-6. Строение альвеолярной стенки. АI - альвеолоцит I типа, АII - альвеолоцит II типа (по L. Kobzik, 1999 63). Надклеточный жидкий слой имеет двухфазное строение: на границе с газовой средой располагается межфазный сурфактант с поверхностноактивными веществами, под этим слоем жидкая подложка - гипофаза. Альвеолоциты I типа являются структурообразующими клетками, создающими конфигурацию альвеол. Альвеолоциты II типа - секретирующие сурфактант клетки. К - капилляр, ИК - клетка интерстиция. Стрелками указаны цитоплазматические отростки. Трансмиссионная электронная микроскопия (ТЭМ). x15 000 (по Frazer, Pare, 1977 64). Альвеолоциты I типа, средний объем которых составляет 1800 мкм3, - клетки, имеющие цитоплазматические выросты толщиной 0,2 - 0,4 мкм. Одна клетка покрывает около 5100 мкм2 альвеолярной поверхности 28, располагается на базальной мембране, в которой выявлены коллаген I типа, фибронектин, ламинин. При сканирующей электронной микроскопии поверхность клеток гладкая, полигональной формы, имеет межклеточные контакты, обеспечивающие непрерывность эпителиального пласта и относительную лабильность в процессе дыхания. Ультраструктурно в цитоплазме клеток имеются овальное ядро, аппарат Гольджи небольших размеров, небольшое число митохондрий, цистерны гранулярной и гладкой цитоплазматической сети, незначительное число рибосом и полисом; микрофиламенты рассредоточены по всей цитоплазме. Клетка обладает низкой метаболической активностью, имеет множество микропиноцитозных пузырьков и везикул (рис. 1-7). Альвеолоциты I типа имеют непрерывный гликокаликс толщиной 20 - 80 нм 9. В клетках выявлены эстераза, цитокератин-18, гамма-глобаминтрансфераза, рецепторы фактора роста, сигнальные молекулы Gбелков, Са2+рецепторы и насосы, эндотелиальная NOсинтаза, высокое содержание кавеолина-1 и транспортная РНК, свободного холестерина в везикулах 29. Файл:01-07.png Рис. 1-7. Альвеолоцит I типа. Альвеолоциты II типа располагаются в углах альвеол, на базальной мембране, отделяющей тело клетки от интерстиция межальвеолярной перегородки. Это одноядерные кубические или призматические клетки высокой степени дифференцировки, без цитоплазматических выростов, объемом около 300 мкм3. Ядра занимают 30 - 40% клетки и расположены центрально. Альвеолоциты II типа содержат умеренную гранулярную цитоплазматическую сеть в виде овальных, округлых и вытянутых цистерн, рассредоточенных по всей цитоплазме, небольшой аппарат Гольджи, митохондрии (рис. 1-8). Отличительной особенностью альвеолоцитов II типа является наличие осмиофильных пластинчатых телец (мембраноподобный осмиофильный материал) размером от 0,1 до 2,5 мкм (в среднем 1 мкм), получивших название цитофосфолипосом. Общее число их в клетках достигает 150 9, и они рассредоточены по всей цитоплазме, являясь своеобразными секреторными гранулами, продуцирующими различные белки, включая сурфактантные протеины (SP) - SPA, SPB, SPC (но не SPD), типичные лизосомальные ферменты, Н+транспортер, уникальную альфагликозидазу и другие молекулы 31, фосфолипиды сурфактанта, щелочную фосфатазу, цитокератин-19, АВСтрансмиттер. Наличие в клетках митохондрий, микропероксисом, рибосом и полисом свидетельствует об их высокой метаболической активности. Альвеолоциты II типа синтезируют и секретируют факторы роста эпителия, его репарации и пролиферации. Альвеолоциты II типа могут пролиферировать и генерировать как себе подобные клетки, так и альвеолоциты I типа, а также факторы роста, такие как фибропластический фактор роста (FgF) и его семейство (FgF1), фактор роста кератиноцитов (FgF7), фактор роста гепатоцитов, гепаринсвязанный эпителиальный фактор роста (EgF) - 34. Факторы роста стимулируют митоз альвеолоцитов II типа ( in vitro и in vivo). «Щеточные» клетки, или альвеолоциты III типа, обладают абсорбционной, сократительной, секреторной и хеморецепторной функциями 35. Отличительной их особенностью является наличие на апикальной поверхности цилиндрических микроворсинок (в виде щетки), состоящих из филаментов, которые глубоко проникают в цитоплазму. У крыс эти клетки составляют 5% от всех альвеолоцитов. У человека альвеолоциты III типа практически не исследованы. Файл:01-08.png Рис. 1-8. Альвеолоцит II типа. ОП - осмиофильные пластинчатые тельца. Стрелками указаны межклеточные контакты с альвеолоцитом I типа. ТЭМ. x19 000 (по C. Kuhn III, 1995). Между полостями альвеол существуют округлые, овальные или неправильной формы отверстия диаметром 2 - 10 мкм, носящие название пор Кона, благодаря которым осуществляется межальвеолярный коллатеральный газообмен (рис. 1-9). В легких взрослого человека на одну альвеолу приходится до 20 пор. Поры Кона появляются у детей в возрасте 6 мес. Файл:01-09.png Рис. 1-9. Строение стенки альвеолы с порами Кона (указаны стрелками). AI - альвеолоцит I типа, AII - альвеолоцит II типа, К - капилляр. ТЭМ. x2300 (по C. Kuhn III, 1995). Около 20% альвеолоцитов II типа, секретирующих сурфактант, находится вблизи пор Кона, и, по мнению И.С. Серебрякова (1984), эти поры участвуют в межальвеолярном обмене сурфактанта 36. В бронхиальном эпителии дистальных отделов бронхиального дерева существуют нереснитчатые секреторные клетки - клетки Клара, осуществляющие секрецию по апокриновому типу (рис. 1-10). У человека эти клетки присутствуют только в респираторных бронхиолах II и III порядков. Считается, что клетки Клара производят жидкий нелипидный компонент - материал для гипофазы сурфактанта. Аэрогематический барьер (синонимы - воздушнокровяной барьер, альвеолярно-капиллярная мембрана) сформирован тремя тканевыми компонентами: 1) эндотелием, выстилающим кровеносные капилляры альвеол; 2) эпителием, выстилающим альвеолы со стороны воздушного пространства; 3) слоем основного вещества с волокнистыми структурами и клетками соединительной ткани (интер-стиций), расположенным между базальной мембраной эндотелия и альвеолярного эпителия. Структура воздушнокровяного барьера приспособлена к изменению объема альвеол в процессе вентиляции, а также к действию разных сил: внутрикапиллярного давления, тканевой тяги, поверхностного натяжения в альвеолах. В развитии легких в постнатальном периоде выделяют собственно рост легкого и дифференцировку отдельных его элементов. Наиболее интенсивный рост наблюдается в первые 7 лет, затем, в период полового созревания (12 - 15 лет), этот рост менее интенсивен, в последующие 10 лет наблюдается только рост объема альвеол. Файл:01-10.png Рис. 1-10. Фрагмент секреторной клетки Клара легких. Немногочисленные электронно-плотные округлые секреторные гранулы (ГР). Я - ядро, ПБ - просвет бронха. ТЭМ. x10 000 (по Л.К. Романовой, 2000). КРОВОСНАБЖЕНИЕ ЛЕГКИХ Легкие - это орган, получающий кровь из малого и большого кругов кровообращения. Малый круг обеспечивает газообмен. По легочной артерии в легкие поступает венозная кровь, а по легочной вене оттекает артериальная. Бронхиальные артерии относятся к системе большого круга кровообращения. Выделяют верхнюю бронхиальную артерию, берущую свое начало от дуги аорты и снабжающую артериальной кровью бронхи. Задняя бронхиальная артерия отходит от грудного отдела аорты, снабжая кровью легочную ткань, трахеобронхиальное дерево, бронхиальные и легочные лимфатические узлы. Отходя от грудного отдела аорты, бронхиальная артерия сразу делится на правую и левую ветви. Бронхиальные артерии - это артерии мышечного типа с хорошо развитой внутренней и наружной эластической мембраной. Эти артерии можно обнаружить вплоть до уровня междольковых бронхов. На периферии бронхиального дерева они разветвляются на артериолы, прекапилляры, капилляры и анастомозируют с сосудами малого круга кровообращения. С возрастом в них происходят гипертрофия мышечной оболочки, гиперплазия эластических структур, формирование продольного мышечного слоя во внутренней оболочке, что связано с повышением давления в аорте и необходимостью регуляции потока артериальной крови из аорты в систему малого круга кровообращения 19. Бронхиальные вены вливаются в v. azigos, v. hemiazigos, реже в v. brachiocephalica. Венозные ветви бронхиальной системы сливаются в области ворот легких с легочными венами, собирая кровь от бронхов, висцеральной плевры в области ворот, трахеобронхиальных лимфатических узлов. Примесь венозной крови к артериальной в легочных венах снижает парциальное давление О2 по сравнению с альвеолярными капиллярами. Давление в системе легочной артерии в норме составляет 20 - 24 см вод.ст. (15 мм рт.ст., или 1,9 кПа), в верхних отделах - 120 см вод.ст., в нижних доходит до 36 см вод.ст. Легочное венозное давление в среднем составляет 8 см вод.ст., в верхних отделах - 4 см вод.ст., в нижних - до 20 см вод.ст. Скорость движения крови по капиллярам не превышает 1000 мкм*с и составляет 35 - 45% от общего сосудистого сопротивления 37. В системе малого круга кровообращения выделяют легочный ствол, периметр которого равен 7,5 - 8,0 см, а диаметр - 3,0 см при длине 3,5 - 5,0 см. В пожилом и старческом возрасте его просвет расширяется в связи с атрофическими изменениями в стенке. Легочный ствол разделяется на правую и левую легочные артерии. В зрелом возрасте диаметр правой легочной артерии составляет 2,4 см, левой - 2,0 см. Эти сосуды относятся к артериям эластического типа. В дальнейшем эти две артерии делятся на долевые, сегментарные и субсегментарные артерии. Диаметр просвета долевых артерий равен 1,0 - 1,2 см, сегментарных - 0,6 - 0,8 см, субсегментарных - 0,4 - 0,6 см. Эти артерии относятся к мышечно-эластическому типу (рис. 1-11). Файл:01-11.png Рис. 1-11. Ветвь легочной артерии: стенка артерии состоит из наружной и внутренней эластических мембран и мышечного слоя. Окраска по Вейгерту - Ван Гизону. Ч 200. Субсегментарные артерии делятся на артерии уровня междольковых и внутридольковых бронхов, терминальных и респираторных бронхиол, которые относятся к артериям мышечного типа. Диаметр просвета междольковых артерий составляет 800 - 1200 мкм, терминальных и внутридольковых - 400 - 700 мкм, респираторных - 300 - 100 мкм. Далее выделяют артериолы уровня альвеолярных ходов, мешочков, стенки которых представлены слоем эндотелиальных клеток и базальной эластической мембраной. Диаметр этих артериол не превышает 50 - 150 мкм. Затем они разветвляются на широкие прекапилляры, каждый из которых ветвится на 3 - 4 капилляра, переходящих в посткапилляры. Расстояние от приносящего артериального конца до выносящего венозного составляет в среднем 880 мкм (200 - 1600 мкм). В этот участок включают 7 альвеол и 14 межальвеолярных стенок с их капиллярами. По данным Э.Р. Вейбеля (1970) 38, одна артериола снабжает участок паренхимы легкого в виде сферы диаметром 300 - 500 мкм. Легкие имеют от 200 до 300 млн прекапиллярных артериол. Морфометрические данные о внутрилегочных сосудах представлены в табл. 1-2. Капилляры альвеол - это целая сеть в виде шестигранников с углом между капиллярными сегментами в 120?; они не содержат в своей стенке мышечных элементов. Кровеносные капилляры формируют непрерывное сосудистое «полотно» площадью около 35 - 40 м2. У смежных альвеол одна сторона общей стенки является составной частью одной альвеолы, а другая - составной частью смежной (прилежащей) альвеолы. Длина каждого сегмента капиллярной сети колеблется от 9,5±3,9 до 14,2±5,2 мкм, а ширина от 6,3±2,4 до 9,9±3,5 мкм. Общее число капиллярных сегментов в альвеолах легких составляет 252x109 - 302x109, а общая капиллярная поверхность 43,5x104 - 82,5x104 см2. Структурные элементы капиллярной стенки альвеол входят в состав воздушнокровяного барьера, обеспечивают функцию газообмена между альвеолярным воздухом и кровью. Кровеносные капилляры располагаются в толще альвеолярной стенки, т.е. отделены от воздуха альвеол альвеолоцитами. Эндотелий альвеолярных капилляров, в отличие от эндотелия бронхиальных кровеносных капилляров, образует сплошную фенестрированную выстилку сосудов. Толщина эндотелиоцита в области ядра составляет 3 - 5 мкм. Внеядерная часть цитоплазмы эндотелиоцитов имеет толщину 200 - 500 нм, но может истончаться до 100 нм 41. Ядра эндотелиальных клеток овальные или круглые, ядерная оболочка умеренно складчатая. Эндотелиоциты в легочной паренхиме являются наиболее часто встречающейся клеткой. Так, по данным J.D. Crapo и соавт. 28, на эндотелий капилляров приходится 40% от всех клеток паренхимы легких. Общее число этих клеток в легких человека составляет (68±7)x109, а один эндотелиоцит в среднем имеет площадь 1353±66 мкм2. Число эндотелиоцитов в артериях и венах малого круга можно рассчитать исходя из этой величины и площади ветвей артерий и вен малого круга: соответственно 1,4 м2 и 1,4 - 1,6 м2 (поверхность альвеолярных капилляров до 60 м2) 28. Поверхность эндотелиальных клеток со стороны просвета капилляров покрыта тонким слоем гликозаминогликанов и гликопротеидов (гликокаликс), который переходит на внутреннюю поверхность впячиваний плазмолеммы (внутриклеточных везикул) 42. Указанные образования являются важнейшим механизмом трансэндотелиального (транскапиллярного) транспорта. По данным В.А. Шахламова 43, микропиноцитозные везикулы могут иметь диаметр от 20 до 150 нм, являясь подвижными образованиями, которые, перемещаясь через толщу цитоплазмы эндотелиоцита, переносят определенную порцию различных веществ. Некоторые типы эндотелиальных клеток, в частности эндотелий системы бронхиальных артерий, имеют в цитоплазме особые «люки» - фенестры. Это так называемый фенестрированный эндотелий. Совокупная площадь поверхности эндотелиальных клеток, приходящаяся на долю фенестр, составляет от 6 до 16%. Фенестра является редуцированным до минимальной длины трансэндотелиальным каналом диаметром 40 - 80 нм; чаще фенестры располагаются кластерами 44. В цитоплазме эндотелиоцитов встречаются редкие лизосомы, липидные капли, тельца Паладе. Имеются мембранные структуры (гликокаликс, ферменты, факторы адгезии), определяемые прежде всего со стороны люминарной поверхности эндотелиоцитов и имеющие, повидимому, отношение к обменным функциям. Эндотелиальные клетки альвеолярных капилляров лежат на базальной мембране - электронно-плотном образовании толщиной 150 нм, при этом в зоне воздушноальвеолярного барьера встречаются участки с выпячиванием базальных мембран, альвеолоцитов II типа и эндотелиоцитов 41. Базальный слой выполняет не только опорную функцию для эндотелиоцитов, но и определяет дифференцировку и стадию формирования клеточной популяции. При повреждении слоя нарушается процесс восстановления эндотелиальной выстилки. Базальный слой осуществляет миграцию лейкоцитов через клеточную стенку. Основной функцией альвеолярных кровеносных капилляров является участие в газообмене между воздухом альвеол и кровью капилляров. Кроме того, эндотелий капилляров осуществляет синтез, секрецию, абсорбцию и деградацию большого числа биологически важных соединений. Различают 3 основных механизма обмена веществ через капиллярную мембрану: * диффузия; * фильтрация, абсорбция; * микропиноцитоз 45. Диффузия веществ через мембрану и цитоплазму эндотелия определяется законом Фика 46. Для направленной диффузии необходим градиент концентрации вещества по обе стороны мембраны, при этом диффузия определяется как этим градиентом, так и коэффициентом проницаемости эндотелиальной мембраны для данного вещества, умноженным на площадь фильтрации. Вещества, растворимые в липидах, легко диффундируют через всю поверхность эндотелия. Молекулы же воды, так же как и молекулы растворенных в воде веществ, диффундируют через особые структурные образования («малые» и «большие» поры). Для кислорода градиент концентрации составляет 60 мм рт.ст., а для углекислого газа примерно 6 мм рт.ст. 46. Вторая форма транскапиллярного обмена - фильтрацияабсорбция. Согласно гипотезе Старлинга, силы, определяющие фильтрациюабсорбцию, включают: * разницу между гидростатическим давлением внутри капилляра и снаружи от него, в том числе в интерстициальном пространстве; * разницу между коллоидно-осмотическим давлением в тех же зонах. Третий способ переноса веществ через капиллярную стенку - микропиноцитоз осуществляется с помощью микропиноцитозных везикул. Особый интерес в последнее время вызывают факторы, вырабатываемые эндотелиоцитами и влияющие на проницаемость сосудов, рост эндотелиоцитов и других сосудистых клеток, тонус сосудов, адгезивные свойства поверхности эндотелиоцитов. Фактор сосудистой проницаемости (он же фактор роста эндотелия) является гликопротеином, связывающим гепарин 47. Взаимодействие фактора проницаемости/роста с рецепторами эндотелия приводит к активации фосфолипазы С и потока Са2+, что, в свою очередь, вызывает пролиферацию эндотелиоцитов. Кроме того, при повреждении эндотелиоциты продуцируют богатый цистеином кислый протеин, который через Fактин клеток меняет форму эндотелиоцитов и раскрывает межклеточные щели. Эндотелий продуцирует факторы, регулирующие рост сосудистых клеток. Эти факторы в физиологических условиях подавляют пролиферацию гладких мышц сосудов (гепариноподобные факторы) 48, а при повреждении сосудов или регенерации тканей эндотелиоциты синтезируют митогены 49. Значительный интерес вызвали данные о сосудосуживающих и сосудорасширяющих факторах, продуцируемых эндотелием сосудов, в том числе капилляров альвеол. Подробный обзор их приведен в работе M.J. Peach и соавт 50. К сосудосуживающим факторам принадлежат различные эйкозанойды, в том числе лейкотриены С4 и D4, пептиды, в частности вырабатываемый эндотелием суживающий фактор (ВЭСФ). Расслабляющий фактор, названный «вырабатываемый эндотелием расслабляющий фактор» (ВЭРФ), точно не идентифицирован. Показана зависимость действия ВЭРФ от ингибирования гуанилатциклазы и накопления гуазинмонофосфата (ГМФ) 52. Важную роль в структурной и функциональной интеграции эндотелиоцитов играют адгезивные молекулы, среди которых выделяют интегрины, суперсемейство иммуноглобулинов, катхерины, селектины и некоторые другие. Интегрины представляют собой семейство интегральных мембранных рецепторов, которые через цитоскелет связывают одну клетку с другой или с внеклеточным матриксом 53. Катхерины - это кальцийзависимые адгезивные молекулы протеинов. Они через винкулин, катенин и альфаактин связаны с актином цитоскелета и принимают участие в образовании плотных контактов 54. Суперсемейство иммуноглобулинов включает в себя прежде всего располагающиеся на плазмолемме эндотелиоцитов иммуноглобулины, Тклеточный рецептор, а также молекулы лейкоцитарной и межклеточной адгезии. Селектины, в частности Рселектин (гликопротеид с молекулярной массой 190 кДа), который хранится в тельцах Вейбеля - Паладе, представляют собой гликопротеиды. После стимуляции эндотелиоцитов он транслируется на поверхности плазмолеммы и обеспечивает обратимую адгезию лейкоцитов - феномен «катящихся» лейкоцитов 55. Среди других адгезивных молекул выделяют тромбоцитарный гликопротеин 4 (CD36), который обеспечивает связь эндотелиальных клеток с одним из белков внеклеточного матрикса - тромбоспондином. Капилляры системы легочной артерии анастомозируют с капиллярами системы бронхиальной артерии и формируют общую капиллярную сеть. После слияния капилляры переходят в посткапиллярные венулы диаметром 40 - 50 мкм, затем в собирательные венулы диаметром до 100 мкм. Легочные вены собирают кровь не только из капиллярной сети альвеол, альвеолярных ходов, респираторных бронхиол, но и от капиллярной сети плевры, которая получает кровь из легочной и бронхиальных артерий. Из венозных сосудов альвеол кровь собирается в перилобулярные вены в междольковых прослойках, затем в перисубсегментарные, сегментарные, в верхнюю и нижнюю правую и левую легочные вены, которые впадают в левое предсердие. Взаимосвязь между системой легочной и бронхиальной артерий осуществляется, помимо капиллярной сети, с помощью следующих анастомозов: 1) артериоартериальных; 2) капиллярных (в стенках респираторных бронхиол); 3) венозных; 4) артериовенозных (между легочной артерией и бронхиальными венами) 56. Около 20% крови, проходящей через легкие, не участвует в газообмене: 10% проходит через анастомозы, 10% - по гигантским капиллярам плевры. ЛИМФАТИЧЕСКАЯ СИСТЕМА ЛЕГКИХ Поток лимфы в легочной ткани идет вдоль бронхиального дерева и по ходу субплевральной ткани вдоль плоскости плевры к корню легкого, где расположены лимфатические узлы. Выделяют поверхностную и глубокую сети лимфатических сосудов легких. Поверхностная сеть располагается в висцеральной плевре, глубокая - по ходу бронхов вместе с венами в междольковых, межсубсегментарных, межсегментарных и междолевых прослойках. Поверхностная сеть состоит из капилляров и крупных сосудов, образующих в плевре петли овальной и прямоугольной формы. Глубокая сеть состоит из капилляров и крупных сосудов, снабженных клапанами. В стенках крупных бронхов лимфатические сосуды лежат в два этажа, анастомозируя друг с другом. Есть данные о том, что в альвеолах лимфатических сосудов нет 41, вместе с тем обнаружены мелкие капилляры в перибронхиальной и периваскулярной ткани, примыкающей к ацинусу. При ультраструктурном исследовании выявлено, что лимфатические сосуды (капилляры) ограничены эндотелиальными клетками, которые лежат на электронно-плотном светлом веществе с редкими коллагеновыми волокнами; базальная мембрана в лимфатических сосудах отсутствует. Эндотелиальные клетки фиксированы якорными филаментами 41. Имеется два основных механизма лимфообращения в интерстициальной среде: 1) свободная диффузия; 2) свободный поток жидкости по градиенту давления (гидростатического и осмотического). Поступление растворов в лимфатические сосуды происходит за счет гидравлического подпора со стороны кровеносных микрососудов, в которых гидравлическое давление выше, а также благодаря повышенному осмотическому давлению в корневых лимфатических сосудах. При нарушении функции лимфатической системы развиваются интерстициальный отек и сосудистая недостаточность, которая реализуется через гидроторакс. ИННЕРВАЦИЯ ЛЕГКИХ Иннервация легких осуществляется симпатическими (из II - III шейных и I - V грудных узлов) и блуждающим нервами. За счет ветвей обоих нервов образуется два сплетения - переднее и заднее, которые связаны с аортальным сплетением. Переднее легочное сплетение формируется за счет ветвей блуждающего нерва, отходящих от него на участок между началом возвратного и перегибом блуждающего нерва через бронхи. Перегиб ветви n. recurrens проходит через левый главный бронх, и при сдавлении его могут возникнуть осиплость голоса, частичный парез левой голосовой складки. Эти ветви на передней поверхности бронха образуют сплетения. Симпатические нервы образуют переднее сплетение, отходя от II - III шейного и I грудного узлов, а заднее сплетение отходя от I - V грудных узлов. Они частично входят в состав сплетений, частично самостоятельно проникают в ткань легких. В состав заднего сплетения входит от 3 до 5 ветвей блуждающего нерва. На долю функции диафрагмы приходится почти 60% активного дыхания, она иннервируется n. phrenicus, pl. diaphragmaticus, иногда nn. vagi, n. phrenicus с правой стороны и связаны через pl. diaphragmaticus dextra с pl. solaris; слева такие связи встречаются редко. В pl. diaphragmaticus dextra обнаруживают от одного до четырех узлов. Париетальная плевра получает веточки от межреберных нервов, легочные нервные сплетения дают ветви к висцеральной плевре. Иннервация легких осуществляется по афферентному и эфферентному путям 57. Важное значение нервная система имеет для эпителия бронхов, подслизистого слоя, межальвеолярных перегородок и гладких мышц. Волокна для этих образований миелиновые. В то же время немиелинизированные Сволокна локализуются в терминальных респираторных единицах, бронхиолах и альвеолярных стенках. Существует множество предположений о функции Сволокон; предполагают, что они определяют состояние соединительной ткани в момент расширения (полнокровия) сосудов и интерстициального отека. Афферентные волокна принадлежат n. vagus. При трансмиссионной электронной микроскопии были обнаружены интраэпителиальные сенсорные аксоны. Эти аксоны менее 1 мкм в диаметре, содержат микротрубочки, гладкий эндоплазматический ретикулум 58. Аксональный транспорт связан сенсорными узелками в подслизистом слое. Ультраструктурно волокна аксональных терминалей содержат множественные мембранные включения и митохондрии, что характеризует механорецепторы. Моторные пучки, которыми богаты легкие, осуществляют свою функцию через симпатическую и парасимпатическую нервную систему. Преганглионарные волокна ассоциированы с n. vagus. Постганглионарные симпатические волокна заканчиваются в дыхательных путях, гладкой мускулатуре сосудов и подслизистых железах. Постганглионарные парасимпатические волокна локализуются в наружной части гладких мышц и хрящевых пластинок. Также существуют моторные нервные окончания. Ультраструктурно они содержат множество мелких агранулярных везикул и немного митохондрий. Источник и функция их неизвестны; предполагают, что они реагируют на механические и химические воздействия. Другая эффекторная роль нервов в легких - транспорт ионов, которые стимулируются катехоламинами, ацетилхолином, нейропептидами - 61. В железах подслизистого слоя трахеи имеются эфферентные окончания холинергических, адренергических, пептидергических аксонов. Ультраструктурно холинергические аксоны имеют мелкие агранулярные везикулы; адренергические - мелкие электронно-плотные везикулы, пептидергические - много больших электронно-плотных. Все эти окончания описаны вокруг трахеальных желез; различий в иннервации серозных и слизистых клеток не обнаружено. Секрецию этих клеток стимулируют мускариновые и адренергические нервы, пептидергические субстанции, а также VIP, который обладает возбуждающим или ингибиторным эффектом на секрецию желез. ПЛЕВРА Плевра состоит из внутреннего и наружного листков. Внутренний листок покрывает легкие и называется висцеральной плеврой, наружный листок - париетальной (пристеночной, костальной) плеврой. Париетальной плеврой выстланы внутренняя поверхность грудной клетки, верхняя поверхность диафрагмы, боковая и задняя поверхность средостения. Между париетальной и висцеральной плеврой имеется замкнутая полость с небольшим объемом жидкости (около 20 мл). Поверхность листков плевры покрыта мезотелием, расположенным на базальной мембране и соединительнотканной волокнистой основе, состоящей из 3 - 4 слоев. Поверхность плевры гладкая и довольно прозрачная. Париетальная плевра занимает большую площадь по сравнению с висцеральной и образует три плевральных синуса 44. Париетальная плевра делится на реберную, диафрагмальную и медиастинальную части. Самый большой синус располагается в месте перехода реберной плевры в диафрагмальную. При самом глубоком вдохе легкое не заполняет весь синус. Только при накоплении более 500 мл жидкости она может быть определена рентгенологически, при перкуссии или аускультации. Второй синус расположен при переходе реберной плевры в медиастинальную. Третий, самый меньший по размерам, расположен при переходе медиастинальной плевры в диафрагмальную. В плевре гистологически выделяют 4 слоя: мезотелий, тонкий субмезотелиальный коллагеновый слой, поверхностный эластический слой, глубокий фиброзноэластический (решетчатый) слой, который содержит кровеносные сосуды и нервы. Мезотелиальные клетки - вытянутой формы длиной от 17 до 42 мкм и высотой 4 - 7 мкм. При трансмиссионной электронной микроскопии клетки имеют микроворсинки диаметром 0,1 мкм и длиной 3 - 5 мкм. Цитоплазма мезотелиальной клетки содержит множество пиноцитозных пузырьков, митохондрий, прекератиновых филаментов (рис. 1-12) 19. Соединяются эти клетки с помощью плотных межклеточных контактов, включая десмосомы. Под мезотелиальными клетками находятся прерывистая эластическая мембрана, коллагеновые волокна, кровеносные и лимфатические сосуды. Секреция и абсорбция плевральной жидкости происходят по закону Старлинга через стомы, расположенные в париетальной плевре, преимущественно в нижних отделах плевральной полости. Стомы открываются в плевральную полость и связаны с лимфатическими сосудами 19. Файл:01-12.png Рис. 1-12. Мезотелиальная клетка висцеральной плевры. Хорошо развитый эндоплазматический ретикулум, микроворсинки. ТЭМ. ?9000 (по N.S. Wang, 1993 19). Аппарат вспомогательных дыхательных мышц состоит из межреберных, лестничных мышц и диафрагмы. ДИАФРАГМА Диафрагма отделяет грудную полость от брюшной, имеет два купола (правый и левый), обращенных вверх и доходящих до уровня IV - V ребер. Основание диафрагмы прикрепляется к задней поверхности туловища на уровне IV ребра. В центре диафрагмы - седловидное вдавление - сердечная впадина, образующая с вершинами куполов диафрагмы сухожильный центр, который состоит из сухожилий и эластических волокон. Остальная часть диафрагмы состоит из мышц. Между сухожильными пучками медиальных ножек и позвоночником имеется аортальное отверстие, в котором расположены аорта, грудной лимфатический проток, аортальное сплетение. Между медиальными ножками расположено пищеводное отверстие. Контур диафрагмы в норме гладкий и непрерывный. При поверхностном дыхании купола диафрагмы опускаются на 1 - 2 см, при глубоком - на 2 - 4 см. При вдохе диафрагма сокращается и уплощается, при выдохе - расслабляется и поднимается вверх. С возрастом и при эмфиземе легких диафрагма уплощается, смещаясь вниз до уровня VIII ребра. Сложность строения легких обусловлена многообразием функции дыхания, обмена и нереспираторными свойствами органов дыхания. СПИСОК ЛИТЕРАТУРЫ # Hayek H: The human lung. (Krahl V.E. transl.) New York: Hafner, 1960. # Polgar G., Weng I.R. The functional development of respiratory system // Amer. Rev. Resp.Dis. 1979. V. 120. P. 625-629. # Вейбель Э.Р.Морфометрия легких человека.- М.:Медицина.,1970. 175с. # Соболева А.Д. Воздухоносные пути и сосуды легких. В кн.: Легкое в норме /Ред. И.К. Есипова- Новосибирск. Наука, 1975. С.14-30. # Романова Л.К. Воздухоносные пути. В кн.: Клеточная биология легких в норме и при патологии, рук. для врачей /Ред. В.В. Ерохин, А.К. Романова. М.:Медицина., 2000. С.95-113. # Breeze R.G., Wheeldon E.B. The cells of pulmonary airways. Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 1977.116:705-777. # Хэм А., Кормак Д., Гистология том 4- М.: Мир,1983. С. 203-242. # Бармина Г.В. Морфология первичного хронического бронхита: гистохимическое, электронно- микроскопическое и морфометрическое исследование слизистой оболочки бронхов. Дис.: канд.мед. наук- М. 1991,с.258. # Романова Л.К. Респираторный отдел легких. В кн. Клеточная биология легких в норме и при патологии. Рук. для врачей (ред. В.В.Ерохин, Л.К.Романова)- М.Медицина-2000-с.113-181. # Forrest J.D.,Lee R.M.K.W. The bronchial wall: integrated form and function-in: The lung: Scientific foundations (EDS: Crustal R.G.,West J.D. et al.-New York: Raveu Press.Ltd.,1991.-V.1-P.729-740. # Романова Л.К. Органы дыхания. В кн.: Атлас сканирующей электронной микроскопии клеток, тканей и органов. (ред. О.В.Волкова,В.А.Шахлямов,А.А.Миронов.-М.Медицина-1987.-с.288-293 # Романова Л.К. Структурные основы системы дыхания-в кн.Физиология дыхания (ред. Бреслав И.С., Исаев Г.Г.-Спб: Наука,1994- С.7-29 # Ростовщиков А.С. Патоморфология слизистой оболочки носа в условиях высокогорья (Арх.Патол- 1983.Т10,N9-с 23-30. # Stahlman M., Gray M.E., Ontogeny of noirendocrine cells in human fetal lung. I. an electronic microscopyc study, Lab investing.-1984- vol 51-p.449-463. # Cutz E; neuroendocrine cells of the lung: An overview of morphologic characteristic and development. Exp Lung Res 3;185-208, 1982. # Wharton J.,Polak J.M., Bloom S.R., et al; Substance P-like immunoreactive nerves in mammalian lung. Invest Cell Pathol 2; 3-10, 1979. # Armstrong J.D., Gluck E.H., Crapo R.O., et al: lung tissue volume estimated by simultaneous radiographic and helium dilution methods. Thorax 37:676-679, 1982. # Whimster W.F., Mac Farlane A.J. Normal lung weights in a white population //Am. Rev. Respir .Dis. 1974. V110. P. 478-483. # Wang N.S. Anatomy in book Pulmonary pathology, second ed. (ed. D.H. Dail, S.P.Hammer) Springerverlag 1993- New-York-Budapest-Chapter2, p.21-44. # Young C.D., Moore G.W., Hutchins G.M.: Connective tissue arrangement in respiratory airways // Anat. Rec. 198: 245-254, 1980 # Comroe J.H. jr: Physiology of respiration (2nd ed). Chicago: year book.1974. # Staub N.C.: Pulmonary edema // Physiol Rev. 54:678-811, 1974. # Glazier J.B., Hughes J.M.B., Maloney J.E., West J.B. Vertical gradient of alveolar size in lungs of dogs frozen inact. // J. Appl. Physiol. 23: 694-705, 1967. # Crapo J.D. Morphometric characteristics of cells in the alveolar region of mammalian lungs // Am.Rev.Despir.Dis. 1983. 128. S42-S46. # Shreider J.P., Raabe O.G. Structure of the human respiratory acinus // Am. J. Anat. 1981.162. 221-232. # Hansen J.E., Ampaya E.P. Human air space shapes, sizes,areas and volumes // J. Appl. Physiol. 1975.38. 990-995. # Топурия З,М.,Милованов А.П., Алексеевских Ю.Г.,Морфология аэрогематического барьера.-Тбилиси: Тбилисский гос. мед.инст.,1991.-142с. # Crapo J.D.,Barry B.E., Gehr P et al. Cell numberand cell characteristics of the normal human lung // Amer. Rev. Respir. Dis.-1982-v.125-p.332-337. # Williams M.C.: Alveolar type 1 cells:Molecular phenotype and development // Annu. Rev. Physiol. 65:669-695,2003 # Weaver T.E., Na Cl, Stahlman M.T. Biogenesis of lamellar bodies, lysosome related organelles involved in storage and secretion of pulmonary surfactant // Semin. Cell Dev. Biol. 13:263-270,2002 # De Vries ACJ, Schram A.W.,Tager J.M., et al. A specific acid alpha glucosidase in lammelar bodies of human lung // Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 837:230-238, 1985. # Panos R.J., Rubin J.S., Aaronson S.A., Mason R.J.: Keratinocyte growth factor and hapatocyte growth factor, scatter factor are heparin-binding growth factors for alveolar type 2 cells in fibroblast - conditioned medium // J. Clin. Invest. 92:969-977,1993. # Morikawa O., Walker T.A.,Nielsen L.D.,et al. Effect of adenovector-mediated gene transfer of keratinocyte growth factor on the proliferation of alveolar type 2 cells in vitro and in vivo // Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 23:626-635, 2000. # Leslie C.C., McCormic-Shannon K., Shannon J.M., et al. Heparin-binding EGF like factor is a mitogen for rat alveolar type 2 cells // Am. J. Respir. Cell. Mol. Biol. 16: 379-387, 1997. # Foliguet B., Romanova L. Le pneumocyte de type 3 de l’alveole pulmonaire de Rat. Etude ultrastructurale en microscopie a balayage // Biologie cellulaire-1980- vol. 38- p.221-224. # Серебряков И.С. Клеточный состав и секреторная активность легочного эпителия в норме и при изменении функционального состояния вегетативной нервной системы. Автореф.дисс. ...Канд. Биол. Наукю-М.,1984. # Bhattacharya J., Staub N.C.: Direct measurement of microvascular pressuresin the isolated perfused dog lung // Science 210: 327-328, 1980. # Weibel E.R.: Morphological basis of alveolar-capillary gas exchange. Physiol Rev 53: 419-495, 1973. # Singhal S., Henderson R., Horsfield K., et al: Morphometry of the human pulmonary arterial tree. Circ Res. 33:190-197, 1973. # Horsfield K., Gordon W.I.:Morphometry of pulmonary veins in man. Lung 159: 211-218, 1981. # Ерохин В.В. Функциональная морфология легких. М.Медицина, 1987.-270с. # Караганов Я.Л. Клеточная поверхность сосудистого эндотелия и ее роль в механизмах транскапиллярного обмена (Архив Пат.-1972- Т.62 N.1- с15-25. # Шахламов В.А. Капилляры- М.Медицина.с 197-200. # Караганов Я.Л. Образование и поток лимфы- в Кн. Микролимфология- М.Медицина, 1983- с.112-168. # Фолков Б., Нил Э., Кровообращение .-М.Медицина, 1976-с. 83-110;304-318.. # Дворецкий Д.П. Малый круг кровообращения. Кровоснабжение легких. В кн. Физиология кровообращения: физиология кровеносной системы (Ред. Б.И. Ткаченко-Л.Наука, 1984 с 281-305;407-418. # Monacci W.T., Merrill M.J., Oldfield E.H. Expression of vascular permeability. Factor. Vascular endothelial growth factor in normal rat tissue // Amer. J. Physiol. 1993. Vol/ 264, part 1-p.995-1002. # Castellot J.J., Rosenberg R.D., Karnovsky M.J. Endothelium. Heparin and regulation of cell growth // Biology of endothelial cells. Ed E. Jaffe- Boston: Martinus. Nijhoff M.A.-1984-p. 118-128. # Di Cerleto P.E., Gaidusek S.M., Schwartz S.M., Ross R. Biochemical properties of the endothelium derived growth factor: comparison to other growth factor // J. Cell Physiol-1983- vol. 114-p.339. # Peach M.Y., Loeb A.L., Singer H. et al. Endothelial derived vascular relaxing factor // Hypertlusion-1985- vol. 7.-Suppl.-P1.91-100. # Kadowitz P.J., Hyman A.Z. Analisis of responses to leukotriene D4 in the pulmonary vascular bed 2 // Circul.Res.-1984-vol.55-p 707-717. # Rapoport R., Woldman S.A., Schwarts K. et al. Effects of arterial nutriuretic factor, odium nitroprusside and acetylcholine on cyclic GMP Levels and relaxation in rat aprts // Eur.J.Phatmacol-1985-vol.115- p.219-229. # Albelda S.M., Buck C.A. Integrins and other cell molecules // FASEB J- 1990-vol. 4- p.2868-2880. # Lum H., Malik A.B. Unvited review: regulation of vascular endothelial barrier function // Amer. J. Physiol.-1994- vol. 267- p.223-244. # Loriant D.E., Patel K.P.Mc. Intyre et al. Coexpression of GMP-140 and PAF by endothelium stimylated by histamine or trombine //J. Cell. Biol.-1991 vol.115- p.223-234. # Поликар А., Гали П., Бронхолегочный аппарат. Структуры и механизмы в норме и при патологии. Новосибирск: Наука, 1972.-264стр. # Richardson J.B: Recent progress in pulmonary innervation // Arm. Rev. Respir. Diss. 128: s5-s8, 1983. # Basbaum C.B:Innervation of the airway mucosa and submucosa // Semin Respir Med. 5: 308-313, 1984. # Al -Bazzaz FJ, Cheng E: Effect of catecholamines on ion transport in dog tracheal epithelium // J. Appl. Physiol. 47:397-403, 1979. # Marin M.G., Davis B., Nadel J.A; Effect of acetylcholine on Cl and Na fluxes across dog tracheal epithelium in vitro //Am. J. Physiol. 231;1546-1549, 1976. # Nathanson I., Widdicombe J.H., Barnes P.J. Effect of vasoactive intestinal peptide on ion transport across the dog tracheal epithelium // J. Appl. Physiol. 55; 1844-1848, 1983. # Kuhn III C. Normal anatomy and histology. In: Pathology of the lung. 2-nd. ed. Eds. W.M.Thurlbeck, A.M.Churg. Thieme Medical Publishers, New York. 1995.- PP.1-36. # Kobzik L. The lung. In: Robbins pathologic basic of disease. 6-th ed. /Cotran R.S., Kumar B., Collins T.- W.B. Saunders Company. USA., 1999.- PP.697-755. # Fraser, Pare. Diagnosis of diseases of the chest. Vol. 1. 2-тв ed. Philadelphia: W.B.Saunders, Co. 1977. PP. 24.